Cyber Entity
by Ki-nee-chan
Summary: The newest remake of Pokemon Platinum has been released for Nintendo's newest consul, you can play in a virtual world while you sleep! But evil is lurking within the new game that had never been intended. OC'S NEEDED!
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

ALRIGHT! This is my first attempt at a mostly OC based story and I hope everyone will submit interesting oc's and enjoy this story! Please Please Please review!!!!!!!!!!! and the rules the form for submitting OC will be listed at the end of the chapter/ this will be the shorties chapter probably.

Kida: Excuse me, Nintendo? May I claim ownership of Pokemon?

Nintendo: do you have $5,000,000,000?

Kida: no....

Nintendo: then no, you can not own pokemon.

Kida: ... Worth a shot...

Cyber Entity

Chapter One

Two Wrongs Make Nothing Right

the fast typing of a keyboard echoed in and other wise silent, dark room, the only source of light came from a bright glowing computer screen as a man hunched over his keyboard. The bright computer screen reflected off of his thick glassed, not even pausing as he leaned slightly to drink out of a straw. Occasionally he would mutter unintelligible words. For hours and hours he sat hunched, typing quickly.

Finally dawn broke outside of his window and he pulled his hands away, his computer spat out a small cartage for a gaming system of some sort. He held it in the soft pink light reflecting off the sky, the small gray cartage bore a title on a black sticker: Platinum Eclipse.

"Those fools, they thought they could steal my system and get away with it? I will give them more hell then they could ever have imagined." he growled. Stuffing it into his pocket and walking towards the door of his apartment lit only by the dawns rays.

He then arrived at a tall glass building, a sign post on the out side read, "Nintendo, North American Branch" he walked through the waiting room, ignoring the front desk and traveled to the basement floor where new games are kept before release shipment, specifically those predicted to be huge sellers.

Without any obstruction he walked towards a portion of the basement crowed with boxes, all titled "Platinum Eclipse." Glancing around cautiously he opened the nearest box and removed the plastic covering and pealed the security stickers, slowly creaking open the case. Within was a small cartage identical to the one hiding in his pocket. He exchanged to two cartages, placed fresh security stickers over the seal and softly placed the thin plastic warp back over the game. Pulling a small bottle of super glue he released the wrap and placed the game back within the large box and resealed the box.

"Hmph, this will be great, though I do feel sorry for the person that will get this virus first, if their family fails to admit them to a hospital within forty-eight hours things could get uglier for that person then the rest of the victims." He muttered, leaving the basement room.

He then took an elevator to the top floor and used a small key to enter a windowless room, the door titled "Security." Taking off his jacket he took the open seat. The camera viewing the basement.

"Man why do they bother having security guards...?" a neighboring man in a chair yawned.

The man quickly viewing the basement tape and deleting the section of him walking through and changing a cartage smirked, "I have no idea..."

A month passed and the newest pokemon game was released in gaming stores across North America, Pokemon Platinum Eclipse. Using the newly released Gaming system the Nintendo DP or Dream Player. A Teenage pizza faced girl walked into one Game Stop just like any other, and picked up her pre-ordered game. Then driving herself home in a battered old car with rust spots, pealing paint and a single green door on the white car.

She dashed into her old Victorian style house with a farm yard across the gravel street, two nice and clean cars rested in the stone drive way beside her rust bucket. "So did you get the game?" a young boy chirped from the living room right beside the entrance way.

"Sure did." the girl smiled, holding up a Game Stop bag, "So I'll be heading to bed now." She stared stomping up the stairs as an annoying woman's voice called out.

"Nicole!"

The girl sighed and walked back down the stairs, "Yeah mom?"

"I don't want you trying to oversleep because you've got that new game! Get up at five a.m. sharp or you will not play your game ever again! Got it?"

"Yes, mom..." she sighed, dragging her feet up to her room. Right away she closed her blinds and blocked out the sun. Right next to her bed rested a white metallic device. It had a visor much like sun glass which were clear, a soft white band rising up, meant to be placed over the head, with a strap dangling. Nicole placed the device over her head and she donned her pajama's, crawling under her covers she unwrapped the thin plastic wrapped and broke the security stickers. Cracking open the case revealing a small gray cartage, barely the size of Nicole's thumb nail. She placed it in a small space, right along the side of the visor, and closed her eyes.

And her game began.

The world was dark with a single mirror before her and a voice echoed. "Welcome to the world of pokemon! This is wear you create you character before entering the game! Please enter your name!" A white screen appeared before her with a floating keyboard.

"Nikki" she muttered typing it in.

"Nikki?" the voice responded, "Will this be you name? After this you can not change."

"Yes."

"Please start designing your character. If you have any questions, just ask out loud"

Nikki looked at her image in the mirror. Short, dull brown hair, plain brown eyes, and acne all over her face. She touched the mirror and rubbed the acne making it disappear, gently she tapped her eyes and a color wheel appeared beside it, she twisted the wheel until a deep green reflected in her eyes. She then placed her fingers over her hair and pulled it down, towards the end she made circular movements creating elegant curls resting on her shoulders. She then tapped her hair and the color wheel reappeared and she turned it to a light brown with a red hue. She then stepped back and the voice asked, "Have you finished character creation?"

"Yep, time for clothing!" Nikki shouted back.

The dark room suddenly changed surrounding her many pictures of shirts, shorts, skirts, hair pieces and pants. Skimming the pictures Nikki picked a short princess hemmed dress with mid-lengthen selves all in plain white, gently touching the dress the color wheel again appeared and she chose a green color to match the dress. Following this she picked matching shorts to hid under the skirt and a matching head band with a golden flower decoration.

"Are you done?" the voice again asked.

"Yeap." Nikki again responded.

"Then welcome to the world of pokemon!"

Nikki felt a quick jolt of static as she transferred into the character just created, as she blinked suddenly she was in a cream room. He flicked her elongated brown red hair over her shoulder and smirked.

"Let the game begin."

A/N:

anddddddddd, the end of this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it, the next chapter the true plot will start become clear, but for now I'll leave much of it a mystery.... mwahahaha. Anyway here are the rules for submitting an oc:

Submit them as a Sighed Review

One per Review (so one per chapter until probably chapter 5 or so)

Oc form:

Name: (game name, if you want you can include real name... please don't make people with names including numbers or hyphens)

Gender: necessary

Age: necessary

Appearance: (please be very very detailed here! You can have any color eyes, any color hair, ect. Just be descriptive!)

Personality: (please be descriptive, what makes them click? What is their pet pev? Are they happy usually? How do they interact with other? Epically séance they can be anonymous in the game. Weird habits? Anything else you can think of!

Short history: (just a little is need to help understand the characters)

Story role they would prefer: Small town hero? Team Galactic commander? Team Galactic betrayer? Breeder? Gym Leader? Elite Four member? Berry Keeper? Investigator? Reporter? Or maybe something I haven't thought of or close to life. People can change roles later on if they so wish (like being a small time hero then joining team galactic and so forth)

Pokemon Team: (When choosing Small town hero you must have at one point in your team on of the three Sinnoh starter pokemon, these can later be replaced. When choosing either Elite four member or Gym Leader pick teams with a single element) Up to 6 pokemon only please include nicknames and if the Pokemon have personalities you'd like to include.

Other things: (stuff about your character that I should know that wasn't included in the previous questions)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:

How much _talent_ does it take: To get held at work for an **extra 4.5 hours** then _crash_ your car into a **snow bank **and when you get out of the car to see how bad your **stuck,** _you slip_ on the same ice you car did. Only** bang** your head and wake up with tow people pulling my car out as you get loaded into an ambulance for a concussion?_**A lot**_...... I also broke my flash drive, my 8gig flash drive because I wear it on my key ring which I wear during and after work on my waist so it died when I took a slip in the snow which of course had most of this chapter typed on a school computer which had grammar check v.v So finally done with my headache (well mostly) here comes the newest chapter!!!! (and the reason why I didn't post this on Sunday eve...)

Still looking for more Oc's I would really prefer that those that submit the oc's have an account so I can contact you with questions. Thank you so much to everyone that reviewed ^^ I was not expecting 16 reviews with the first chapter! Thank you again! Enjoy the chapter!

Cyber Entity

Chapter 2

A Fine Appearance is a Poor Substitute for Inward Worth

Nikki opened her eyes and glanced around a fairly normal cream colored room, well mostly normal, it lacked decorations. The cream colored carpet had a wine red rug resting in the center of the plain room, on the cream colored walls a simple digital clock displayed the time: four fifty-seven a.m. Niki glanced at the clock, "Ara? A.m.? It my DP clock off?" she flicked her elongated reddish brown hair over her shoulder and noticed a mirror taking up a large portion of the clear wall. She smiled softly looking at her new self and gently licker her hair again, as the thick curls moved away from her neck she noticed a thin black chain chocker.

Looking closer in the mirror she raised her right hand to pull on the neck lace and noticed a thin black band as a ring. Furrowing her eye brows she checked her other arm to realize a matching bracelet was on her left wrist, "What in the world are these? I didn't put them on..." Nikki then grasped the thin bracelet and attempted to yank it off to no avail. She then tried pulling off the ring with the same result and she spun the chocker around looking for a latch and as she couldn't find one she tried breaking it off, still no luck. "Weird..." she muttered glancing around the room some more. A bed with wooden posts and cream comforters sat beside a wooden door and on the opposite side of the room rested a computer on a desk without a chair.

Nikki walked towards the computer and quickly read over the instructions as a paper pamphlet next to the computer. "To place Pokemon or items within storage place them on he transfer plate and place glass cover and select action on computer..." Nikki then looked beside the computer and sure enough a flat gray pan like device rested with a tall glass lid. "hmmm neat."

Nikki took a look at herself in the mirror one more time, posing in her soft green dress and flat sandles and noticed on each of her ankles a thin black chain dangled. "What?! Just how many of these things do I have?!" as Nikki finished her outburst a soft rap on the wooden door caught her attention. "Yeah?" Nikki called.

A woman with long black hair walked in, she wore a simple light blue button up shirt with black slacks, but her most impressive feature was the floating blue halo above her head. "Nikki honey, did you think about what we talked about last night?" she smiled softly sitting down on Nikki's cream bed.

"Considering I have only been in this world for less then ten minutes, I have not a clue. What a stupid pretense they have programmed you with." Nikki crossed her arms and she snapped.

The woman giggled softly, "Now, now honey, is that any way to talk to your mother?"

"You are an artifact of compressed data relayed to my mind through the Dream Player so could you please just get your role over with?"

"Ouch that hurts." she laughed loudly, before smiling towards Nikki and asking, "Have you thought about what you wan to do? Within this world you can truly be anyone and complete several story lines. Perhaps the classical story of the Small town hero?"

"And what? Start in the smallest town on the board go from town to town collecting gym badges. That would follow the plot line of every single Pokemon game and many, many fan fictions. This is supposed to be something distinct and different. LAME." Nikki growled.

The woman smiled gently, "If that's what you think what about taking the path to being a gym leader?"

"PAH-LEASE. Common I don't wanna stand around and fight a bunch of people who come to fight me already knowing what type of Pokemon I use, plus I figure there would be some kinda rule about only being able to use one type. What a way to make your team weak."

"Well then how about something much more free, like a beauty. As a beauty you wouldn't have to follow any rules and you can change occupations as you please."

"Are you suggesting that I look like some stupid slut?"

"No, no, no of course not." the woman smiled gently, "I'm saying that you have confidence in your appearance, when you came here you could have changed everything about yourself but you only washed your face, put on a fresh pair of contacts and dyed your hair. You have long skinny legs, thin arms, a flat stomach and a b-cup bust with a cute dress that brings out all your features in the most attractive manner."

Nikki took a quick glance at the mirror and flickered her curly hair once more. "The role of a beauty huh....? I can change this role any time I want correct?"

"Of course."

"Then I think the role of a beauty is fine."

"All right, your role has officially been assigned. Just a couple of tasks left.." the game mother pulled a dart board out from seemingly thin air. She stuck it too the wall and spun it magically. "this will decided where our house is, I hope you have good aim." she muttered handing Nikki a thin red dart.

"I suck a this thing, last time I did darts I hit the person behind me and jabbed his nose pretty badly.

"Oh that's okay with these you cannot miss the board at least." she laughed awkwardly.

Nikki took a deep breath and attempting to prove the computer wrong she threw the dart at the mirror when it made a sudden deviation and flung itself into the dart board making a right turn. "and that's how I managed to get the person behind me..."

The dart board slowed to a stop and Nikki along with he computer mom leaned closer to see where it had landed: Florama town. The mirror glowed a bright white before revealing an out door land filled with soft flowers of every color delicately dancing in the breeze.

"My what a prefect town for a beauty, now it's time for he very last task. Are you interested in getting one of the traditional beginner Pokemon or something cuter?"

Nikki paused "What would be my choices?"

"Traditionally Turtwig, Piplup and Chimchar. The something cuter would be in your case Cherubi, Finneon, or Vulpix."

Nikki looked at the glowing halo, "Wait... why Vulpix? That Pokemon wasn't even in the original game..."

"Because the creatures realized that there's only four fire Pokemon in the from the fourth gen. and three of them are the starter Pokemon, so more fire Pokemon were imported.

Nikki blinked before asking, "Can I have an Eevee?"

"No."

"Hmm well then I guess I'll go with Vulpix."

The game mother gently pulled a Pokeball out of her pocket and placed it in Nikki's hands . Nikki looked at the Pokeball, through a slightly transparent red cover.

"Are you going to nickname her?" the game mother asked softly.

"Hmmm how about Kousai? It means 'brilliance' and I'm sure shell glow more brilliantly in any fight then any Pokemon before her..."

The game mother smirked, "So not every part of you is a bitch huh?"

"_Excuse me?!_" Nikki snapped her head up.

"Time for you to start your journey, if you want to connect online for joint player activities you need to head to a large town or city." the mother reach behind her back and again out of thin air a she handed Nikki a small folded piece of paper. "This map should be of great help and feel free to come home any time you need help."

Nikki left her room and walked down a set of stairs leading to a living room and a front door, Nikki step out side as a quick rush of air brushed over her carrying the sweet scent of mature flowers against a night sky without stars, only the soft orange glow of a city light pollution, "Heh, perfume heaven."

Nikki unfolded the small map and looked around her. The map felt slight metallic and displayed her exact location as a thin white blinking dot, touching Floaroma town a pop up appear and read "Floaroma town, the town for flower lovers."

"Neat." Nikki muttered as she gently touched the large city just slight south of Floaroma town. "Jibilife City, the most modernized city in Sinnoh. I guess that's where I'll head first." refolding the map and walking directly south Nikki came to the edge of a cliff and was able to look down fifty-feet and only a couple hundred yards away room the cliff was Jibilife city casting an orange glow against the dark sky, a gust of wind gentle rustled her hair as it rose off the cliff.

Nikki urned around and walked towards the entrance to a small cavern and dashed through it before the Geodudes and Zubats had a chance to notice her, though it was short the trek was very steep as she exited she looked up the fifty-foot cliff, only a few flowers were visible as they attempted to grow down the cliff.

"Battle me!" a young boy shouted catching Nikki's attention, he wore a pair of shorts and a red hir with a red halo floating over head.

"Why should I?" Nikki growled.

"Our eyes have made contact so it is time to fight!" he shouted throwing a Pokeball into the air.

"How stupid," Nikki muttered before reading Kousai's Pokeball, "Hey! I don't take orders from computer programs!" never the less she threw Vulpix's Pokeball into the air and in a burst of white mist Kousai appeared, ready to battle.

Panels appeared in front of Nikki, the largest listing Kousai's attacks, a smaller bar above it listed Kousai's level and hit-points with an extended green bar as a more visual reference. Towards the opponent he had a similar panel floating in front of him though it appeared pure gray so Nikki couldn't read her opponents attacks and a green bar floated over his Starly's head as a reference for it's HP with it's level beside the green bar.

Nikki glanced at her two options, Ember or Tail Whip and gently pressed the panel over the 'Ember' option and without Nikki muttering a word Kousai opened it's mouth and released a thin stream of fire the Starly in return released a low pitched cry making Kousai winch slightly as it's attack lowered.

Nikki again pressed the ember option and as Starly received the small flame it's health dropped quicker then expected and collapsed on the ground. "Well would you look at that, Starly is unable to battle. Pay up dumb computer." Nikki held out her hand and the computer boy's halo turned from red to blue as he grumbled for a couple dollars out of his pocket.

Walking into the town Nikki again pulled out the small map and gently tapped the Jubilife city location and it managed to enlarge, becoming a simple map of the city, prefect the Pokemon center is only a couple blocks straight down! These games always become so much more fun when it's no longer just the computers.

The PokeCenter was clearly stood out against the tall glass buildings as a short two story building with a red roof. Entering it was softly light by yellow lights against a red carpet and cream walls, it only took a few steeps to reach a counter where a young girl in a nurse costume with pink hair tied in two strange large loops and a white halo waited. "Good morning! I am nurse Joy! Do you need me to heal your Pokemon?" she asked with her high pitch voice dripped sugar.

"Nope, just tell me the way to the connecting unit."

Nurse joy pointed to a set of stairs leading to the basement.

"Great!" Nikki dashed down the stairs were everything seemed slight different, the temperature dropped, only a single light lite the basement floor. The subtle sound of a dripping pipe in the near darkness against the rough concert floor. "I can' tell if the programmers got lazy when decorating the basement or if I picked up a faulty game but this is kinda freaky." Nikki walked up to the wall were the single light radiated, directly below it was a large black button and a plague overhead reading:Connect. "Strange, in every Pokemon game I've played on the DP they always had a nurse joy in front of the connecting units.... Man is it cold in here." her pulled her hands up to her face and roughly exhaled attempting to warm her fingers, before reaching out and pressing the dark button.

As her hand lightly pressed against the black button a large amount of electricity poured into her body, Nikki closed her eyes and screamed, the feeling of a thunderbolt ripping through every cell in her body burnt and left large portions of her body tingling and feeling numb. She attempted to open her eyes but she couldn't even feel her eye lids and a second rush of electricity radiated from her body this time seemingly from her her necklace suffocating her and she could only barely feel herself fall away.

Moments later Nikki realized her teeth were chattering and she could hear people talking around her, opening her eyes she realized she was on the floor of a softly light room and her body was violently shaking.

She gently grasped her necklace which still felt hot. "Hey are you okay?" a males voice called he had a barely audible Asian accent.

Nikki's eyes shifted focus to a fourteen year old boy with blue eyes and slightly spiky brown hair without a halo of any sort, "Ye-yeah, just kinda shaky. What happened there?" she glanced away from his face for a short moment before snapping her eyes away from his chest region.

"You picked a bad moment to connect right as you entered there was some kinda power surge, everyone already connected just felt a strange shock, like static, and the lights flickered but because you were in the middle of connecting it looks like you took a hit from what ever caused the system to go down shortly."

"Oh-okay I guess that makes scene, man did that hurt. Not that theres anything wrong with it, but what did you have against shirts? I mean your chest looks great but...." Nikki trailed off blushing, considering an attempt at getting up as the shaking started to subside.

He blushed slightly looking away, "When you entered your core data, or your body, reformed before the accessory data, or, er, your clothing, so when I noticed..."

Nikki finally managed to sit up and noticed a silver t-shirt slide off her shoulders and chest as a cobalt blue short sleeved jacket around her waist, "oh... no..." Nikki took her hands and barred her red face, "Oh no, oh no, oh no ,oh god no."

The time is currently Five 'o four p.m. Eastern Daylight Time

A man grumbled as he entered his lonely apartment, he closed the curtains blocking out the warm midday sun as he booted up his computer.

"Gleh, oh dear god I hate being sick..." his extremely low voice crackled as he leaned his face on the computer monitor. A soft pop up appeared on his screen and he leaned back slightly to read it: Virus 27 Activated. "I can't even remember which game that was virus 27, was that one the zelda game? no.... the sonic one... no, sonic two? No. guh crap I can't leave a written record in case they catch me but what game was virus 27? Whatever I'll just activate all programs in gemstone sequence and one of them will be right, he tried to yawn but that turned into a cough.

Once a bar had finished loading on his screen another pop-up appeared stating program activation was complete. He then took a box of tissues and violently pulled them out and stuffed them around the power outlet for the computer, he gently pulled the cord only part of th way out and took a glass of water pouring it on the window sill directly above it.

He grabbed a bag and walked out the door, "What a nice day for a urgent care visit." he smirked, twenty minutes after he left the water dripped onto the exposed prongs and violently sparked, catching the tissue paper on fire by the time a neighbor noticed the smell of smoke his apartment had been completely engulfed by flame. Destroying his computer and the equipment used to hack video games.

A/N: okay well finally here is the second chapter sorry about the wait ^^ the next chapter will not be able to come until after Christmas, probably... why? Because I work retail and my work schedule is the 17th to the 24th (or an eight day straight streak) and on all those days I will be working 1pm-9:30pm and that doesn't give me much time to live let alone enjoy myself, so on Christmas itself I plan to have as much holiday wine as I can before I have to work the 26th-2sd, bleeeeeeeeeeh... then school starts again....

I only got around to putting one OC in and I haven't even really said his name yet, at about 6 pages I start deciding at the chapter is long so I call it quites.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: going to Ann Arbor to visit UofM medical research building, because the idiots at MSU are truly incompetent and I'm in need for better medical care then there small minds can consider._

_In short..... will be gone from Monday to Wednesday because I am having extensive testing done, I hope you enjoy this chapter._

_Now I have decided to give something J. Whitney regularly does and see what happens as I start an advertisement segment in the opening author notes: I hope everyone will check out my main story **"Meika" **and I still **NEED**** oc's** for this story!_

_Last but not least this chapter features oc's from Fenikkusumaru (Kris), Roxel (Roxel), Hellokittyismybestfriend (Rex)_

Cyber Entity

Chapter 3

Gambling with Temptation Takes his Family to Starvation.

Nikki berried her head in her hands before looking up to realize that a large circle had formed around her, and had probably been around her the entire time, the vast majority of the group were males. Nikki then looked back to the sliver t-shirt and the cobalt jacket resting on her green mini dress which had rolled up high enough to reveal her green short-shorts underneath. Nikki silently gathered the two shirts and handed them to the young man, not daring too look up as she stood and quickly walked away from the crowd.

Calmly she walked up the stairs to the main floor of the Pokemon center were a large crowd had gathered to look down the stairs, again mostly males. The crowd parted and Nikki could feel their eyes roam over every inch of her body until she walked through sliding glass doors. Once outside Nikki took a deep breath and covered her mouth attempting to hold in an embarrassed scream.

Nikki's legs just about giving way as her body shock with nerves, she took another deep breath and started to walk away from the Pokemon center doors, making a sharp turn on the heel of her foot she crashed nearly steeped into a male just two inches taller then her. She looked at the unfamiliar man under the dark of the game night his skin appeared pale against his black t-shirt under his dark green vest. Resting over his vest was a long, almost ruby red pony tail ending at his waist, looking more upward she noticed a complex necklace and emerald green silted eyes.

Nikki could feel her shoulder length brownish-red hair levitate and the color fade from her face as she took a deep breath and screamed, dodging him and running as fast as she could through the dark city, light periodically by street lamps. The young man looked at the direction she ran and scratched the back of his head and he muttered to himself, "what was her problem? Her boobs were _way_ to small for me to even consider doing anything to her..." he then shrugged entering the Pokemon center.

"This is horrible," Nikki muttered to herself hiding behind the corner of a neighboring building. "Everything is so embarrassing and that last guy he's eyes just scared me silly. Man, I bet all those guys at the Pokemon center all, they all had to of seen me naked before that shirtless guy put his jacket over me." Nikki's face turned a brighter shade of red. She sighed and leaned against the building, "I guess I'll wake up and take my version of Pokemon platinum and exchange it because of the strange things that happened when I logged on...." Nikki then took a deep breath and placed hr hand over the black necklace and noticed a strange pendant had somehow attacked itself. Running her fingers over the pendant she could felt metallic hairs on a creature with a small head and a large body with four thick legs on either side. "This is just getting creepy..." Nikki then pointed her arm up to the sky and shouted, "Nikki Logging Out!"

A thin panel appeared before her, it read: Would you like to log out? This was under lined by two large rectangular options one being "yes" in green and one being "no" in red.

"Get me outta here..." she muttered as she pressed the green button.

Suddenly a fresh panel appeared reading: We're sorry there seems to be a problem logging out, please try disconnecting first and try again.

Nikki clenched her fist raised her arm into the air again, shouting, "Nikki Disconnecting!"

Yet another panel appeared before her reading: Are you sure you would like to disconnect? With a green yes and a red no. Nikki gently tapped the green yes only to have the error panel appear before her again.

Nikki sighed and scratched her head before shouting with her arm in the air, "Nikki Logging Out AND disconnecting!" yet another error panel appeared before her. Nikki sighed and slouched over muttering to herself, "What in the world did I do to deserve this?"

"I don't know." a mature males voice echoed from the side of the alley.

Nikki jumped and looked towards the voice wear a man, of maybe about twenty-two walked forward. As he approached he seemed to toward over Nikki with a more muscular build. Nikki became slightly more jittery and backed towards the other end of the alley as he came close enough for her notice his slightly tan skin and red head phones over his spiky blond hair dyed with black highlights. "Do you need something?" Nikki asked, prepared to run away.

The man placed a small white stick from between his fingers into his mouth, "Yeah, actual smokes. This world doesn't have any. They don't have any beers either."

Nikki gave a short nervous laugh in response.

The man pulled out a dark gray ipod out of his matching dark gray hoodie pocket, he then turned down the volume in his earphones. "Hey listen this is my least-favorite activity , but I need to get new members to move up to the next level in team Galactic. When you join you'll get the Galactic Amulet and Galactic Pendant." the man drowned.

"Not interested." Nikki snapped, suddenly finding some confidence.

"Really and what as your current classification of, what are you anyway, a beauty? Your character will have nothing to do with the advancement of plot in this game, you will be considered a secondary player and be left in the dust. However by joining team Galactic and getting both the amulet and the pendant you will become stronger in no time."

"I don't care, get your sales pitch outta my face." Nikki growled.

"With the Galactic Pendant not only does it give your Pokemon the 'boosted ' status and make them grow twice as fast it calls other members to your aid when you need it most, but most helpful of all you can use it to reset your character design and become unrecognizable from embarrassing incidents, such as appearing naked in front a large batch of gamers. Burning your bare flesh into their memories..."

Nikki quickly pulled her hand back before forcing it forward quickly and giving the hardest slap she could muster with all of her weight behind it. Her eyes widened in shock as her hand fazed through the man's face and he merely smirked. "Is this your first time playing a DP Pokemon game? No player can touch another, nor can they touch a computer character. Though the computer character can touch the players. And you have just crossed the line." the man pulled out a small Pokeball, pressing the center button it expanded and he gently tossed it into the air.

In a blinding white flash of light a Zubat appeared, flapping it's wings above the pair. "Won't you change you mind about not joining?"

"Sorry, still not interested." Nikki growled as she glanced to see the health bar above the Zubats head, it was already level 10. Whereas Nikki's vulpix, Kousai, still only at level five. "crap" Nikki muttered under her breath. "How about you and I make a deal, the next time we met, if I lose hen I will take you up on your offer, though if I win you'll leave me alone."

"Trying to dodge now that you know your much weaker then?" he snickered, "fine but I need to take something of yours as a little... insurance, make sure you don't run."

"What do you want, my hair band or something?" Nikki joked as she flicked her curly brown-red hair again.

"That decoration is worthless and I don't need to log around such trash. What I want is you trainer ID number. No matter where you go you will always be my little prey until the day I decide to require your joining."

"Then I want yours as well so we can throughly enjoy this game of cat and mouse." Nikki glared.

"Fine by me." he chuckled deeply as he pulled out his trainer case, Nikki continued to glare at the man as she pulled her's out as well. They placed the two open cases right beside each other and a small panel appeared just above the cases on both sides: Collect Trainers ID number? With both a yes and a no option.

Nikki watched carefully as the man beside her gently tapped the yes option, he then looked towards her and smirked. Nikki then sighed and tapped the yes option as well and quickly closed her case and backed away.

"Well then, I'll be seeing you..." he glanced at his trainer case briefly, "Little 'Nikki' soon enough. I only have sixty-five people left to recruit before my promotion, I'll be sure to give you the honor of being number one hundred." he then closed his back trainer case and turned his back, recalling his zubat in a thin beam of red light over his shoulder. As his form faded to the dark alley Nikki could hear a muffled rock song, probably coming from the man's headphones.

Again Nikki sighed and leaned against the nearby wall with her back and looked tenderly at her trainer case. The case contained a lits of contacts, listed by ID number and then name, holding the case closer to her face so she could read in the dark she glared over his name and muttered it spitefully, "Rex..."

"I told you the Little Cinnamon Hare would be just right around the conner here." a young man's voice called to another.

Nikki hopped off the wall and turned around to see the direction of the voice, it was the young man with a ruby red pony tail and emerald green silted pupils. Following him was the young man wearing the sliver t-shirt underneath his cobalt blue short sleeved jacket. Nikki worked up the strength to talk, "You two know each other?"

They both looked at each other and and shrugged, "Nah, not really, but from inside he PokeCenter I heard a girl scream bloody murder so I figured I'd see what was up." the boy wearing the cobalt jacket smiled as he spoke with the slightest accent.

"I saw you go this way so when he asked what happened I figured I'd help him look for you. You looked so scared I figured you were thinking I was going to do something nasty to you, though I heard I missed a free-" he cut himself off looking at Nikki's scarlet face in the unlit alleyway.

Nikki sighed as she covered up her nose and checks with her hand, looking downward she asked, "hey have you two tried logging off, I'm having trouble with it..."

"Huh? Logging off in this game is the same in his game as in every other right? You just raise an arm up and yell your game name and state 'logging out,' right?" the fourteen-year-old boy in sliver and cobalt shrugged.

"Yeah, it's so easy check this out," the young man with the long red pony tail smirked and he raised his arm to the dark sky and shouted, "Roxel Logging Out!" a panel appeared before him reading "Would you like to log out? With yes and no options. Roxel then pressed the green yes button and another panel stating that a problem had occurred and to try disconnecting first. "Whoa that's weird..." Roxel muttered.

"I wonder if it's a problem in this area? Maybe we should be someplace else like near the PokeCenter?" the still unidentified boy shrugged.

Together the trio walked onto the lit main streets and towards the Pokemon center glancing at a clown dressed in red and yellow puffy clothing making him appear about three hundred pounds with a yellow halo floating over his stripped party hat. He hummed an unfamiliar song as he watched the three walk past.

Nikki glared at the clown before turning her attention to the two boys in front of her, "Hey why is it night time here? It's about twelve hours off from the time at home..."

"Oh dat-er-_that_?" the boy in the jacket looked up to the dark sky with just the faintest hints of purple straiting to spread from the eastern direction, "Technically it's early morning, the developers picked to take the timezone right in the middle of America and used that time zone and offset it by half a day so that players could experience this world during it's 'day time' and those that log on early in the evening or logout late in the morning could experience night."

"Ahhhh, now I get it." Nikki looked to her right as they passed a building with reflective windows and managed to steal a glance of the black spider pendant. She shuttered slightly, briefly noticing a purple triangle pointed downward.

Together they made it to the front of the PokeCenter and Nikki snickered, "well your the only one of us that hasn't tried yet so how about you give it a go?"

"Fine, fine I get it," he laughed slightly then he cleared his throat and shouted, holding his arm up to the sky, "Kris Logging Out!" the familiar sequence of panels appearing before him replayed, leading to an error message. He hen attempted disconnecting which again left in error.

"Crap..." Nikki muttered, face palming herself. Not only was she apparently stuck in this game so was everyone else.

The time is currently Five Twenty-Six Eastern Daylight Time.

A/N: _yay! Finally done! I'm so glad I finally got many of the OC's in here and I got to make many many important plot points! I had so much fun with Nikki and Rex. XD Now the reason for the male over load here is because Gamers are a male dominated socioty, but don't worry there will be some girls introducing themselves in the next chapter :) so speaking of OC's I __**still need many many more**__! So I'll add the OC submission form from the first chapter._

_Lets try a __**trivia question **__and sees what happens,__** what do the chapter titles have in common with each other so far?**_

_One per Review _

_Oc form:_

_Name: (game name, if you want you can include real name... please don't make people with names including numbers or hyphens)_

_Gender: necessary_

_Age: necessary_

_Appearance: (please be very very detailed here! You can have any color eyes, any color hair, ect. Just be descriptive!)_

_Personality: (please be descriptive, what makes them click? What is their pet pev? Are they happy usually? How do they interact with other? Epically séance they can be anonymous in the game. Weird habits? Anything else you can think of!_

_Short history: (just a little is need to help understand the characters)_

_Story role they would prefer: Small town hero? Team Galactic commander? Team Galactic betrayer? Breeder? Gym Leader? Elite Four member? Berry Keeper? Investigator? Reporter? Or maybe something I haven't thought of or close to life. People can change roles later on if they so wish (like being a small time hero then joining team galactic and so forth)_

_Pokemon Team: (When choosing Small town hero you must have at one point in your team on of the three Sinnoh starter pokemon, these can later be replaced. When choosing either Elite four member or Gym Leader pick teams with a single element) Up to 6 pokemon only please include nicknames and if the Pokemon have personalities you'd like to include._

_Other things: (stuff about your character that I should know that wasn't included in the previous questions)_


End file.
